


Prompt - Hip Check

by HotDogHowitzer



Series: Catalog [15]
Category: Halo (Video Games) & Related Fandoms
Genre: Brotp, Gen, Microfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-19
Updated: 2021-01-19
Packaged: 2021-03-18 05:09:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 182
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28861575
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HotDogHowitzer/pseuds/HotDogHowitzer
Summary: Sarah doesn't know her own strength? Of course she does.
Relationships: Thomas Lasky & Sarah Palmer
Series: Catalog [15]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1291121
Kudos: 4





	Prompt - Hip Check

"Face it Tom, you _owe_ me a drink." Palmer grinned as they walked.

"Fine, you win. You'd think Glassman would have learned not to touch artifacts when the last one _ate_ him..." Sarah laughed loudly at that. "So what'll it be, then? Ladie's choice."

"I'm not a lady and you know it." She thrust her right hip out, with the intent of gently bumping Tom, but ended up catching him mid-stride, which caused him to stumble. 

His left foot caught on his right and he pitched forward. Even without the armor, Sarah's reflexes were like lightning and her arm snapped out and caught ahold of Thomas by the scruff of his uniform. 

"Whoops...seems I don't know my own strength." She quipped as Tom straightened up. 

"Oh, bullshit, you did that on purpose." He crossed his arms and gave her the 'I know you better than that' look. 

"So what if I did?" She retorted sarcastically. Tom just laughed and they kept walking. That had to be her favorite thing about Tom; he simply took her in stride. 

Most of the time. 


End file.
